Will of Fire
by Chinatsu Machiko
Summary: Now that Percy and the gang are trapped in a whole new world, do they have what it takes to surive? Darkness is about to take over and they have to defeat it along with their new friends. Do these guys have what it takes to become the Will of Fire?


**Will of Fire**

**Diclaimer: Me don;t own Naruto or Percy Jackson!**

**Hey peoplez! So here's the first chapter of Will of Fire! Please enjoy!**

**/**

With a loud crack, Percy landed on his back, his ears ringing from all the pain. Brilliant flashes of jagged destruction sheared the sky and the air filled with loud cracks and booms of thunder. He was awakened by an uncomfortable thought.  
'Am I dead?'  
A sinking pain in the back of his head answered that question.  
The sky brightens as lightning streaks across in forks. Percy shuddered as the lightning roars, feeling it pass through his body.  
As he predicted, it didn't take long for the clouds to roll in and light rain to begin falling. After the hot, humid weather he's been having, the rain was a relief. It was warm, but that would be better once heavier rain started...cold water might feel better...  
Slowly, Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes to eliminate the blurriness. When he got back his full sight, he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. The absence of light diffused the darkness throughout the forest, swaying to a gentle rhythm as the trees did the same. It was midnight...  
Letting his sea-green eyes jump from one firefly to another, Percy couldn't help but smile to himself. One came close enough to him for him to catch it gently in his hands and bring it closer to his eyes. The little bug flickered its body on and off then on again for him. Letting it fly off, Percy's smile slowly faded away as he thought about his friends...and enemy...  
They were just with him not so long ago but somehow they had separated when a lime-green portal came and pulled them in...  
Percy gazed miserably around. His friends are gone. He is lost. And where the heck is he?  
The stars overhead which gave no brightness, sprawled across the forest floor in which the same night-darkness danced all around. Percy collapsed on his back. He should have never left Camp that night. If he had followed the rules then would he be here..?

Staring up at the sky, Percy peered desperately at each and every star. If he squinted hard and cocked his head at a funny angle he could almost pretend to himself that he could see the stars twinkling over head or even just that one star in particular. Would blinking in the moonlight stop all the half blood's unlucky fate of dying?

After a few moments Percy laid back, feeling tired, and was soon asleep as well.

/'/'/'/'/'/'/

-Percy's POV-

The next time I became vaguely aware of my position was when someone's gentle hands lifting me carefully into a sitting position and then resting my upper body on a strong shoulder. I wasn't fully conscious yet, but felt a cold object pressed to my bareback. I would have shivered from the coldness, if it weren't for the pair of soft hands that touched my bare skin and sent rays of gentle warmth into me. I tried to move my head, but instead all I could do was breath in the heavenly scent of cherry blossoms.

"Man, this job is boring!" A hyperactive voice pouted, followed by an annoyed female voice.

"Shut up, Naruto! C-rank assignments are important too!"

Suddenly, I felt like someone had hit me in the stomach. Blood dripped from the corner of my lips and traveled down my shirt.

"Naruto you baka! Look what you just did!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! It was an accident, I swear!"

-Normal POV-

Rolling to his side, Percy made a valiant attempt at ignoring the deep ache that rattled through his body; he sat up, hunching over and cradling his throbbing head in his hands. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Percy finally opened his eyes to see Sakura chasing Naruto with her fists poised for pummeling, Naruto was whining and running away from her, while too-cool Sasuke was pretending not to notice.

"Um...hi?"

They all stop to look at him. Sakura dropped her fist and smiled at him like nothing happened but blushed in embarrassment, Naruto's spirit raised up as he waved at the demigod while Sasuke eyed him in suspicion. Percy looked around his surroundings and remembered exactly everything that had happen.

"Who are you guys and where am I?" Percy said in a demanding manner. The teens of team seven exchanged glances, and Sakura spoke up.

"You're in the Hidden Waterfall. My friends and I found you in the forest, injured,"

Percy's mind raged like a storm at sea, then saw his arms wrapped around in white bandages. Did they fix him up..? And what kind of a place would be called 'Hidden Waterfall'?

'It sounds like the kind of name that only I would make up,' Percy thought. 'And they saved my life?'

He knew that he should thank them for it but instead, he blurted out,

"What kind of name is that?"

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's a village's name. The only way that someone like you wouldn't know where they are at is if they're not from here. Shouldn't you be the one to introduce yourself before asking for another's?"

Percy's neck ringed with pain but he made no effort to clutch it...and Sasuke did have a point...

"My name's Percy Jackson and I'm from-"  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'm going to be Hokage of the Leaf! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with energy. Percy couldn't help but smile at the blonde's hyperactivness.  
Naruto's pink haired comrade threw him an icy glare.  
"Do you ever shut up?" She snapped. She looks back at Percy with a much, much kinder expression. She smiled.  
"My name is Sakura Haruno. It was nice to meet you, Percy-kun." Sakura said brightly. She didn't seem so bad. This was actually going well for Percy's chat with kids his age.  
Now Percy's gaze rested on the last child in the group. Sasuke smirked, giving off his arrogant personality.  
"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha," He said simply before turning on his heels and walk away.  
"Sasuke-kun wait up!" Sakura called, chasing after the 'hottest ninja in training'.  
Percy's face fell. Was it something he said? He lifted up his arm to examine his pits. They didn't smell bad so why is Sasuke acting so...?  
"Nah don't mind him," Naruto said, folding his arms behind his neck. "Sasuke-teme's just a stuck up prick." The subject changed rather quickly. "Now come on Percy-san, before we lose them!"  
And with that, the hyperactive blonde dragged the demigod after the rest of his team.  
/-/-/-

Percy had to admit that even though the village and its people are strange, it was actually a beautiful and interesting place.

Naruto wouldn't stop talking and Percy thought that it was really, really annoying but he listened to every word. At least he had a friend, right? But Sakura talked _alot._ And annoying _Sasuke-kun!_ ringed in Percy's ears multiple times before he actually felt like cutting it off and dumping it in the Sea...and Sasuke was well...being Sasuke...

Sasuke found it rather hard to ignore the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura was annoying. There was no other way to put it. She was plaguing his mind, constantly flitting across his thoughts and clouding his consciousness when God dammit he didn't want her to. And what was most annoying was she didn't even know she was doing it. She had absolutely no idea what she doing to him.

Finally, Sasuke said,

"You're annoying,"

"But Sasuke-kun!"

Percy and Naruto stopped in the middle of their conversation to see Sasuke quickening his pace.

"Sasuke! Sakura's talking to you!" Naruto said. "Can't you at least answer her? Sheesh, you're always-"

Suddenly, Naruto and Percy saw that Sakura had _that_ look in her eyes.

"Forget it, Naruto," Percy told him. "I have a feeling that she won't be listening."

Naruto was about to protest when...

"Sasuke is sooo irresistible," Sakura sighed dreamily.

Naruto grunted and kicked a small stone.

"What's so special about Sasuke?" He asked no one in particular.

"Hey, I'm with you," Percy said. And it was true. Sure Sasuke's good looking but he didn't act so stuck up...

Just then a loud voice echoed from nearby.

"You're back already, Shibuki-sama? Why didn't you tell me?"

Everyone, including Sasuke, turned to look.

An old man with long white hair ran towards Shibuki, gasping for breath with his every faultering step.

Shibuki immediately speed-walked, but sadly for him he didn't get so far off. Soon the old man, whose name was Senji, was clinging to his back.

"You can't leave now, Shibuki-sama!" He cried desperately. "As the leader of the Hidden Waterfall, you must-"

"Be quiet-Senji!" Shibuki snapped, pushing the old man off. Before Senji could protest any ferther, Shibuki made a quick escape.

"Hey you! Wait a minute!" Naruto yelled after him.

"Naruto what's going on?" Percy curiosity took over but his blonde haired friend never got the chance to answer when Shibuki turned and glared.

"You can't leave now!" Naruto yelled. "What if old man here gets hurt?"

"Don't worry about us! This is our problem!" Senji insisted.

"But, but..." Naruto sputtered helplessly. For once his words failed to come out.

"But we can help you!" Percy said.

"It is not a problem, child," Senji said. "Just let us take care of it ourselves,"

Shibuki watched them for a while, then started to walk away. Senji glanced back at the teens and shot them an apoplectic look before running after his leader.

"What's with him?" Percy wondered out loud.

"Mind your own business, Percy," Sasuke said coldly. "The geezer's right. This has nothing to do with us."

"But just look at him! We have to do something!" Naruto protested, pointing at the old man who had tripped over a rock. When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto turned to Sakura and Percy for support.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan, you know I'm right!" Naruto urged.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off there. She hated to disagree with the world's cutest ninja.

Naruto turned to Percy.

"I'm right, right Percy-san?" Naruto said hopefully.

"Uh, I guess so," Percy mumbled. He didn't know what to do. He was here for less then an hour and already people are asking him for help? Percy stared at where the old man last stood.

After a few moments passed by, Sasuke turned and headed down the path, and after a second's hesitation, Sakura followed.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Sheesh!" Naruto groused. Sakura glanced back at him over her shoulders and shrugged.

Naruto groaned and threw his arms out dramatically. He grabbed Percy's sleeve and joined the rest of his team. As they trekked away from the village, Percy wondered why Shibuki was acting so rude to the old geezer.

"Why did that Shibuki-guy want to get rid of us so fast?" Percy asked. Then he added, "And why are you playing cool, Sasuke? Aren't you curious?"

Sasuke, who was ahead of everyone else, calmly answered,

"It's simple. Shibuki didn't show us the way to his village."

Percy frowned. He was getting confused over a little thing and yet he didn't feel like backing down.

"You're right, Sasuke-kun! We never even saw where he lives!" Sakura said thoughtfully.

Down by the trees was a little pond filled with trash of all sorts. It was really, really gross.

"All that trash was in the water for a reason. The village must lie above the waterfall. There's definitely a path up to that cliff."

Naruto and Percy turned to looked behind them. To Naruto's surprise, the waterfall had disappeared from view.  
'They didn't call it the Hidden Waterfall for nothing,' Percy thought.

"Pfft! I figured that a long time ago!" Naruto said. "But Shibuki didn't have to act so bossy just because they call him the leader!"

"Like I said before, not our problem," Sasuke said with a light shrug. He began to pick up his pace.

"I dunno. There's just something wired about that guy," Percy said.

They walked in silence for a while. Soon a path veered away from the water, and they started climbing uphill to the mountain. They didn't went far when Sasuke suddenly stops at his track.

"Hold it, everyone," Sasuke said firmly.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura's voice sounded so surprised. Did Sasuke finally change his mind about helping the old man? She hoped so but sadly, Sasuke only pointed up at the hill above them.

"Check out all those rocks." He said.

Naruto, Percy, and Sakura did as they were told. Small little rocks were rolling down like marbles. Not a fascinating sight...

"So?" Percy said, clearly not getting it at all. Then he saw it but was beatten by Sakura.

"Oh I get it! Does that mean-"

"Will somebody pleeeeeease tell me what's going on?" Naruto begged.

Sakura glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you see it, idiot? The hill is about to-"

Suddenly the ground started to shake like an earthquake and the trees began ripping from their roots.

"This is bad. Run!" Percy yelled. Sasuke sped up back in the direction of the waterfall followed by his biggest fan.

But Naruto stood frozen at his spot.

"Naruto, Come on! We have to run!" Percy repeated. A huge bolder began rolling down towards them and before they got squashed like a bug, Percy grabbed Naruto and began darting away.

The bolder began rolling in top speed after the teens but luckily for them, it wasn't catching up fast enough.

'Since when did I have this much speed?' Percy wondered but right now is NOT the perfect time to think.

Just as they thought they were safe, in turns out that 'safe' wasn't on their side...because well, another bolder rolled down except this time it was faster and bigger than the last one. Rocks and pebbles began rolling down and Naruto made a quick leap on top of one, Sasuke vaulted onto a slower rock, and Percy made a grabbed onto all huge boulder while Sakura was trapped and lost her chance to escape.

"Help!" She screamed, looking around helplessly.

"Sakura!" Percy panicked. He, Naruto, and the arrogant raven made a dive down and stood protectively around her.

"Now what?" Percy grunted as he looked desperately around for escape but sadly there isn't one.

"Naruto Uzumaki to the rescue!" Naruto shouted as he flashed some hand signs, then yelled,

"Multi-Shadow Clone!"

Dozens of Naruto clones poofed into existence.

'How did he do that?' Percy wondered. It was as cool as Chriss Angle's levitation magic!

The clones spread their arms out and struggled to hold the boulders back while Sasuke and Percy jumped out, each one of the boys holding onto Sakura's arms.

"Naruto!" Percy shouted after his new friend. He heard Naruto scream back but Naruto was still stuck with all those huge rocks that will crush him any time soon. Quickly, Sasuke pulled out an exploding kunai and aimed it at the biggest boulder. It exploded, breaking all the rocks into tiny little pieces.

"Whew!" The clones said, wiping off the sweat that dripped down their foreheads. The vanished into gray smoke. Only one Naruto was standing and obviously that would be the real one in this case. He caught Percy at the corner of his eye and began dashing towards to his friend.

"How did I do?"

Percy managed a smile.

"That was cool, Naruto," Percy said.

Naruto looked over Percy's shoulder to see Sasuke climbing onto a huge rock.  
"Sasuke-teme! What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

But Sasuke didn't reply back. Instead, he was too busy inspecting the rock.

"Anything suspicious?" Percy asked, jumping up next to him.

"Take a whiff," Sasuke directed, as he inhaled the smell.

"Explosives smell like this. Big explosives. The kind they used for large-scale blasting."

Percy furrowed his brows and began sniffing.

He frowned.

"You're right..."

Why would there be explosives here? The question repeated itself over and over again in Percy's head.

"So what the heck does this mean?" Percy demanded.

"Someone did this on purpose!" Sakura told him.

Sasuke and Percy jumped down and landed next to the blonde of the group. Finally, Sasuke spoke up.

"This definitely was not an act of nature. Someone is causing all of this and blew up that mountain."

"But why would someone want to do that?" Naruto asked, hoping that he'll get an answer.

"Beats me," Sasuke said, shrugging.

"But one thing is clear," Percy said. "Something bad is going to happen."

Sakura began to look around with worry written on her face. She frowned.

"Not only is the road to the village is blocked but it means two things: either they don't want people going out or people going in," She said.

Sasuke glanced back at the village, and said,

"Probably both,"

Naruto looked at each one of his teammates, and whined,

"But I still don't get this!"

Sakura sighed at the blonde's stupidity and said,

"It means, Naruto, that the village is in danger."

"Then why don't we do something about it!" Naruto said. "We gotta help them!"

"Naruto's right, guys," Percy said. "If we don't do something about this soon then everyone will be in danger."

He and Naruto began running back towards the village but stopping when they didn't hear any more footsteps.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Aren't you guys coming to?" Percy shouted back at them.

"No," Sasuke said firmly. "Like I said, we have nothing to do with this,"

Naruto and Percy stared at him in disbelief.

"How can you say that?" Percy demanded, running back towards him. "That Shibuki-guy doesn't know anything about this yet! We just can't stand around and-"

"Don't you remember?" Sasuke broke in. "He told us to leave him alone,"

Percy balled his fist. He had enough bad stuff happening to him for one day. He didn't need this.

"The village needs our help!" Percy yelled. He shook his fist in Sasuke's face. "We have the chance to tell them now!"

"Just forget them," Sasuke shot back. "If they don't want us here then they don't need our help."

"I can't stand you!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because someone needs to wake you up!"

Percy punched him in clean in the jaw. Nobody hit Sasuke Uchiha unless they had a death wish. Sasuke was so surprised he fell on his butt, his onyx eyes huge. Sakura immediately went to Sasuke while Naruto's jaw brushed the floor.

"So what you're not going to help? At least I have Naruto by my side and _we're _going to save the Hidden Waterfall." Percy said grimly and with that, he and Naruto ran back to the village.

**/**

**Sorry if the first chapter sucks but I promise that it'll get better. Oh and by the way, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Luke are going to be in this story, Ok? They'll appear in the next chapter. **

**They're all 12 and a half, got it?**

**Oh and here are the pairings:**

**NarutoXClarisse, AnnabethXPercy, SasukeXHinata, SakuraXLuke...a friend suggested me these pairings except for the SasukeXHinata one, I picked that one myself :)**

**Review are always loved!**

**:) :) :)**


End file.
